Me Acorde Mais Tarde
by JennaFloyd
Summary: "Com grandes poderes... vem uma grande necessidade de tirar uma soneca..." 30 motivos de porque Nico di Angelo deve permanecer vivo, aproveitar os pequenos prazeres da vida, e só respirar o ar. Conjunto de one-shots e drabbles. TRADUÇÃO, uma história de Ani Hanki!
1. Nascer do sol

16. Nascer do Sol

Nico di Angelo lentamente abriu seus olhos escuros. Era o início da manhã, nascia cedo. Todo mundo estava, provavelmente, dormindo, como de costume. Ainda estava escuro lá fora, tão escuro quanto à noite, mas estava bom para Nico - que preferia o escuro. Ele era uma pessoa da manhã tanto quanto era uma pessoa da noite, ele foi praticamente privado do sono. Sua TDAH incomoda às vezes, fazendo ele ficar acordado até dois dias e entrar em colapso em algum lugar da China (viagens nas sombras).

Ele se esticou, pegou sua camisa, e se dirigiu para fora. Cada passo que dava parecia pesar mais do que o outro, fazendo-o arquear as costas. Ele abriu a porta da sua cabine e o ar frio familiar o atingiu. Ele podia ver um raio de luz brilhante vindo do horizonte.

Ele inalou e caminhou até a parte de trás de sua cabine. Ele se arrastou para o telhado, a brisa era muito mais fria lá em cima.

Ele podia ver o azul escuro do céu ficando cada vez mais claro. Ele inspirou, expirou. Então o sol se levantou, seus raios aquecendo seu corpo frio, ligeiramente. Ele podia ver o roxo e o azul se desvanecerem, transformando-se em rosa e amarelo e azul céu.

Ele não gostava muito do sol ou de grandes espaços luminosos, mas ele apreciou sua respiraçao, dentro e fora - feliz que ele sobreviveu mais um dia para ver o próximo começar.

* * *

Por favor, deixem reviews, meus comprimentos aos leitores que se dispuseram à ler essa fanfic. Que por acaso não é minha, mas uma tradução da incrível história da AniHanki.


	2. Gotas de Orvalho

19. Gotas de Orvalho

O sol estava alto. Estava brilhante e quente, o mundo estava vivo e respirando. Nico achava que podia ouvir a risada de Apolo.

Era hora de Nico começar seu dia, primeiro ele teve que colocar os pés no chão. Ele espanou-se de levemente e saltou, com os pés pousando na grama molhada encharcados de gotas de orvalho. Ele podia sentir que ficou todo molhado. O ar fresco, chão molhado, era de manhã.

Gotas de carvalho sinalizaram de manhã cedo, depois de escurecer. As pequenas gotas fez o lugar brilhar, quase, com o reflexo do sol. Nico sorriu. Ele ouviu as risadas e suspiros no acampamento. Era mais um dia.


	3. Dia

02. Dia

Durante o dia, se o sol está alto, Nico prefere ficar na floresta se ele estava no acampamento. Sua pele queimava facilmente de ficar no submundo e ele não gostava da exposição ao sol.

Mas ele gostava de ser ativo. Especialmente no treino. Com bonecos de treino. Ele também gostava de escalar ou andar por aí. Mas havia muitas pessoas e Nico não gostava de muitas pessoas. Ele gostava deles e eles gostavam dele, mas ele preferia não ficar com mais de dez pessoas em torno dele.

Assim, ele vai para o café da manhã antes da maior parte dos campistas, terminando o café antes que todos. Ele anda por aí, tentando digerir a comida. Normalmente, pelas árvores, porque até então ja estava quente. E então ele treina.

Ele pensa sobre os últimos três anos de sua vida e ao mesmo tempo treina. O perigo de perder as pessoas preciosas. Assim, durante o dia, ele treina.


	4. Sorrisos

20. Sorrisos

Quando você encontrar Nico di Angelo, ele provavelmente não vai estar sorrindo - ao contrário de Percy ou Leo - mas isso não significa que ele não sorri para tudo. Só não o tempo todo. Mas quando o faz, Nico se senti um pouco tonto e ele se senti levantado seus músculos se movendo para cima e seus lábios se curvarem. Ele sorriu durante o treinamento, chuveiradas acabadas, disputas acabados. Ele gostava de sorrisos.

Nico gostava de sorrisos mais quando as pessoas à sua volta sorriem. Quando o acampamento estava cantando e rindo na fogueira, Nico sorria. Era uma sensação agradável, feliz. Ele só não expressa ele muitas vezes.


	5. Flores

14. Flores

Se Nico morrresse, ele provavelmente seria capaz de ver flores. Quando Nico visitou o submundo, ele passou muito tempo no jardim de Perséfone. Ele não fazia muito, apenas observava as plantas vivas. As flores eram a única coisa viva na Terra dos Mortos.

Então, se ele morresse, ele provavelmente veria flores vivas. Mas elas não são as mesmas que no mundo vivo. Havis uma aura sinistra e pesada no Jardim de Perséfone. Então, quando Nico voltou ao mundo dos vivos, ele ficou feliz em ver as flores balançando com uma brisa leve.


	6. Pôr-do-Sol

17. Pôr-do-Sol

Nico não sabia se gostava do pôr-do-sol ou não. Isso quer dizer fim do dia, finalmente, então as pessoas poderiam descansar. Significava o frio que Nico perdeu durante o dia. Significava que o céu estava ficando mais escuro, algo que Nico gostava.

Mas isso também significava que Nico iria para cima. Significava que ele não sabia quem o estava seguindo. Também há risos e sorrisos para cercá-lo.

Mas tudo bem, ele poderia viajar para lugares diferentes ou pensar tranquilamente. Então, enquanto ele obsevava o pôr-do-sol em cima de sua cabine, ele pensou que o sol era muito familiar para ele não gostar.


	7. Noite

03. Noite

Além do fato assustador, Nico se sentiu em casa quando o sol se pôs completamente. Ele tinha as estrelas e a lua para a luz, o casaco para o calor e as sombras como campania.

Ele já viajou para lugares onde o dia era muito quente. Se ele não estava no campo, ele dormia logo após o nascer do sol. Se ele estivesse no campo, ele estaria na floresta, conversando com Lady Hestia ou no telhado da sua cabine.

Ele ficava sozinho para pensar. Sem multidões, era mais fácil de respirar. Seus olhos se adaptavam melhor. Ele lembrava-se do Submundo - de seu pai, mãe e irmã.


	8. Memórias

08. Memórias

Às vezes Nico se lembrava de quando ele foi salvo por um grupo de semideuses, quando ele tinha dez anos. Lembrou de se apaixonar. Lembrou-se de rir com Bianca. Rindo com seus novos amigos no acampamento.

Ele, então, lembrou-se de salvar o mundo. Ser o orgulho do pai. Ser aceito no campamento.

E então lembrou de todos os jogos no Acampamento Júpiter. De conhecer Hazel. Ele se lembrou da emoção correndo em suas veias enquanto ele derrotava monstro após monstro.

Ele se lembrava de tudo isso, e ele acha que - apenas talvez - a sua vida não era tão ruim afinal.


	9. Dormindo

07. Dormindo

Não havia nascer do sol no submundo. Então quando Nico visitava seu pai, ele não se levantava para ver o pôr-do-sol. Ele dormia.

Sua cama era confortável, ele tinha certeza disso. Eestava frio, por isso, Nico tinha uma razão para todos os crobertores ao redor dele. Ele costumava acordar por volta das onze, mas você realmente não sabe o tempo na Terra dos Mortos.

Ele acordava, abria os olhos e fechava-os novamente. Então ele se esticava e lutava desesperadamente contra o desejo de voltar para a cama.


	10. Lugares para Visitar

10. Lugares para Visitar

Apesar das Viagens nas Sombras, Nico ainda não visitou muitos lugares. Ele foi à Itália, Grécia, Roma, um par de vezes. À China uma ou duas vezes. Mas Nico nunca foi para a Alemnha ou Dinamarca.

Nico ainda nem explorou seu próprio país, ele queria visitar a Flórida ( mesmo que fosse bastante ensolarada, mas, emsegida, ele foi à Califórnis) ou Virginia. Ele queria ir para o Canadá e México.

O mundo era muito grande e Nico queria ir em todos os lugares, por isso ele não conseguia parar de explorar ainda.


	11. Lua e Estrelas

18. Lua e Estrelas

Nico costumava pensar por que ele poderia, por vezes, ver a lua, mesmo que o sol estivesse alto. Mitologia grega não podia explicar isso, não é?

Ele perguntou a Apolo, e ele disse: "Às vezes, minha irmã me faz companhia. Você vê, ela tem as estrelas e eu não tenho nada, só o céu azul".

E Nico olhava para o céu à noite, mais tarde, ele via que havia muitas estrelas para contar. Era bonito, e Nico sabia que não seria capaz de ver o céu noturno se ele morresse.


	12. Luzes de Néon

01. Luzes de Néon

Quando Percy Jackson levou Nico di Angelo no centro de Nova York, Nico estava distraído demais para se concentrar em Percy.

Havia sinais de néon, cores, luzes. Tudo era brilhante e colorido, era bastante para a idade de treze anos de Nico di Angelo. Sinais como "Aberto" e tal. Sentia-se como se estivesse correndo bem rápido pelo sentro da cidade, e tudo era nada mais que um borrão. Eles passaram por lojas, com sinais diferentes. Nico não ouvia o ruído do que os cercava.

O centro era brilhante, de luz e néon. Nico foi atríso para as luzes, hipnotizado pela luz brilhante.


End file.
